hollywood heights s2
by jerseylicious girl
Summary: loren is a upcoming star and eddie durans girlfriend they are happy together but will they survive chloe carter phone hacks adriana masters as side kick and pregnancy see this story NO BAD REVIEWS WANTED
1. Chapter 1

melissa: IF THERE WAS NO MUSIC MUSIC MUSIC!  
lisa: it would be quieter without music melissa: mom!  
lisa: what?!  
melissa: it is a song that was made by loren lisa: get ready for school melissa: what is loren doing...call her melissa calls loren

loren:hi melissa:dont you hey me loren:what did i forget?  
melissa: you have to pick me up loren: WHAT!  
melissa: its okay im gonna pick you up loren:thats im just gonna do my make up now so...  
melissa & loren: hahaha BYE!  
loren is putting on a smokey eye

and she is wearing .nl/search?newwindow=1&q=white%20outfit&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=nl&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=3BYOUtPmI8GThgekn4HIDA&biw=1600&bih=762&sei=4RYOUoGOF9GYhQeolIHwBQ#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=Nymo5hPDufY0-M%3A%3Bbpv0D9MMFFZczM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2011%252F05% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2011%252F05%25 2F%3B500%3B800 and her shoes .nl/search?um=1&newwindow=1&hl=nl&biw=1600&bih=799&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=white+pumps&oq=white+pu&gs_l=img.1.0.0l5j0i24l5.106709.109344.0.111..941.2j6.8. 0...0...1c.1. ..GrGhQWpqMQ#facrc=_&imgdii=Hpq3l-gKFJRUkM%3A%3B1bukUcAa7tZeJM%3BHpq3l-gKFJRUk M%3A&imgrc=Hpq3l-gKFJRUkM%3A%3BiD4QwHaHo79MxM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .org%252Fimages%252FYSL%252FYves%252520Saint%25252 0Laurent%252520%252520Tribute%252520Leather%252520 White% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .org%252Fwhite-pumps-c-120_ %3B700%3B700 and finally done she goes down stairs

loren:hey mom nora: hey ...  
loren: whats wrong?  
nora: that what your wearing is soooooo loren & nora : AWESOME! HAHAHA

then loren hears melissa car and then melissa melissa: L.O.R.E.N LOREN!  
loren : im coming! bye mom nora : your food!  
loren: no thanks bye nora : bye

loren : hey melissa: look at you being hot!  
loren: i know right now start the car and drive me to school melissa: no...  
loren : no?  
melissa : tell me everythin what happend yesterday?  
loren: oh ...nothing...okay im kidding it was so fun but then melissa : then what? oh no no no no you are not giving me chloe shit again loren : she is so annoying melissa: that why im going to start the car

at chloe's place

chloe thinks; i have to do something she must have a bad side mmmm what if i fight with her...no..i hack her phone again send a twitter message that says IM PREGNANT! HOW TO TELL EDDIE?  
that must work jackie: cynthia what are you thinking?  
chloe: shut up mom there is work to do!

chloe calls adriana

adriana: hello?

chloe: hi i have a plan

at eddie's place

eddie: whats wrong jake?  
jake: you and loren eddie: come on!  
jake : be safe eddie: with what?!  
jake: with what your doing in the bedroom eddie: did you hang a camera there jake: i cant promise anything now pllz be here by 2 o clock eddie: fine

s2 chapter 1 end

sorry this is a little short and its my first fanfiction my friend said do it ! so i did pllz review 


	2. Chapter 2

hey im back with the story i have read the reviews and then i was thinking wait i dont know how to update i spend 2 ours finding that button and i found it but i have another problem every time i do enter it disappears when i submit the story so can somebody help me? okay back to the story

loren was thinking;maybe me and melissa can show up as a suprise for eddie.

loren thinks again; mmm better not

teacher: what are you thinking!.  
adriana: yeah loren what are you-.  
loren cuts adriana off: shut up.  
teacher:adriana masters and loren tate detention!.  
loren: congrats !.  
teacher: with what?.  
loren: you just ruined my day.  
the class is laughing and then melissa comes in : loren lets go!  
loren: no no no no melissa: excuse me what?  
loren: detention!  
melissa: well hello ...detention over lets go!  
loren : thank god!

adriana: can i go to?  
teacher: NO! im gonna call your dad adriana: why!  
teacher: are you the teacher? no

loren hears the conversation and walks and says: is adriana the one with a stupid name NO! LETS GO ADRIANA!

adriana: why did you do that?  
loren: i just hate that ppl talk like that adriana: me too

melissa: lets go!  
loren: wait...do you want to come with us adriana?  
melissa: loren whats wrong with you today adriana: sure melissa: im not sitting next to you you are so ugly like a insect loren: melissa pllz adriana: i just wanna make a friendship with you melissa laughs and then puts a sirious face: not gonna happen

in the car loren : can everybody pllz shut up?  
melissa: loren are you pregnant?  
loren stopt the car on the middle of the road loren: what the hell melissa!

i know this is short but i promise i will make it longer send reviews and help me with my problem! 


	3. Chapter 3

hey im gonna do it longer now and i just wanna say im not gonna stop just because one review is bad back to the story

loren: what the hell melissa!  
melissa:hahaha it was a joke..  
melissa was not making a joke she saw it on twitter loren: that was not funny adriana saw it to on her phone but she didnt say anything loren started the car and 10 min later they were there

loren: hey jeffrey jeff: hi loren

loren go's up and knocks on the door

loren: hey melissa & adriana: suprise!  
eddie : hahaha come in

adriana: hi im adriana eddie : hello adriana...uhm can i talk to loren for a sec melissa & adriana : okay

loren: whats wrong?  
eddie: loren...  
loren: you are scaring me?  
eddie: are you pregnant?  
loren: woww... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL TODAY NO I AM NOT PREGNANT...why are you asking eddie: because your twitter loren checks her phone loren : i did not send this!  
eddie: sure?  
loren:... i know who send this eddie: who?  
loren: chloe eddie: im not so sure the last i heard about chloe she was in a coma loren: well maybe she is out coma eddie: loren that would be on the internet loren: what do you want me to do!  
eddie: a pregnancy test loren wanted to say some thing but then melissa comes in : why are you thinking that she is pregnant?  
loren; just forget it melissa where is the pregnancy test eddie: in the kitchen loren takes the test and goes to the toilet

at chloe's place

chloe: done!now what i only got to do is waiting for eddie to come in jackie: cynthia you need to stop !  
chloe: that is not my name!  
jackie: eddie is not coming back!  
chloe: they all think that im still in coma jackie: and that girl that you are using its not good chloe: like you did something good jackie: maybe you should go back to youre home chloe: maybe i should

at tyler's place

tyler thinks; i have enough chloe only thinks eddie eddie eddie why wont she accept that eddie is not coming back tyler gets a call from chloe he didnt answer

at eddie's place loren : you see NEGATIVE eddie: im sorry loren: its okay but if chloe didnt do it who did adriana: chloe did do it! i cant handle this anymore loren: whats wrong?  
adriana: well im pregnant and 18 and chloe wants me to do some thing that i dont wanna do...i dont waana kill you loren: WHAT! 


	4. Chapter 4

loren: oh no no no no i dont think so melissa saw that loren was getting mad melissa: loren dont get mad loren: im going for a bitch eddie: for a what?  
loren: im going to slap chloe eddie: no no you cant do that loren: why not adriana: be cause maybe you are pregnant loren: ppl plz adriana: the test can be wrong loren: i..i melissa: i what?  
loren: im pregnant?  
eddie: you did a test and it was negative loren: no i didnt everbody: what?  
loren: i di-  
melissa: why?!  
loren starts to cry: be cause im scared!

eddie is hugging her melissa: of what?  
loren: i cant be 18 and pregnant melissa: um yeah you can..  
loren: do you have another test?  
eddie: no and if i had one i would not give it to you loren: why eddie: because you have to rest we will do it another loren: i dont think im pregnant if i was i would have throw up and mood...o..my..god melissa: loren dont freak maybe you were sick loren hears someone walking so she walks to the door and opens it chloe: whats wrong?  
loren: nothing loren was getting mad and she could not control her body loren gave chloe a drop kick eddie: loren are you okay?  
loren: OW IM FINE BUT SHE IS NOT.  
loren takes a deep breathe loren: i call you later eddie: should i drive you home loren stopped walking and sees chloe laughing at her she feels like there is weight on her shoulders and then she passed out

chloe with blood in her hair is going for her next move telling paparazi that she and eddie are back together

sorry its short but good right?  
okay

bye bye

mehot


	5. Chapter 5

melissa: loren? loren!  
loren: WHAT!  
loren thinks; ow that was loud maybe i am pregnant..well if i am stupid mood things

adriana: somebody is angry!  
loren: where is chloe!  
eddie: no you are not going to chloe

loren: im just going home...  
loren ( trying not to speek loud) stupid bitch..  
eddie: i heard that

loren: im going home i call you later

eddie: ok

loren: melissa adriana i see you in the car

loren leaves

melissa: bye listen dont worry im going to stay with her

eddie: you better will

loren's car

melissa: you are creepy!  
adriana: oh why wont you shut up!  
loren: OW!  
Loren stopped the car on the road again

adriana: loren what wrong?  
loren: nothing its just pain

melissa: if it was just pain you be driving now just go to the hospital

loren: NO IM FINE!  
car behind her person: start the fucking car bitch

loren: shut the fuck up you stupid slut

person: oh great its you just start the car

loren: no tiny ass model is going to tell me what to do

it was chloe!

chloe gets out of car and screams : LOREN TATE IS PREGNANT EVERYBODY

that was it for loren so she got out of the car and slaps chloe , pushed chloe, chloe is on laying on the floor loren pulls chloe's hair and then she lets go chloe hit her head

loren got back in her car

melissa: loren everything okay?  
loren: IM NOT PREGNaNT MELISSA! STOP IT...can someone else drive the car pllz

melissa:i will so you can talk about pregnancy

loren: stop

adriana: your having a baby

loren: im not pregnant ...im pregnant

adriana: loren?  
loren: bring me home

melissa: eddie's place okay

loren:ugh im fine now

melissa: i dont care ...how long are you prego

loren:...  
adriana: that sounds like 2 days

loren: 1 month

melissa: hahhahaha im sorry what?  
loren: 1 month

chloe

chloe thinks; my plan is working getting under her skin check! now fase 3 its paperazzi time

5 min later

chloe: hey you you work as paperazzi?  
guy: yes what do you got chloe carter

chloe: me and eddie are back together and we are going to get married!  
guy: congrats?  
chloe: here is a photo of me kissing him

guy: why are you telling me this

chloe: be cause you have to put on the internet and maga-  
guy: stop talking i have to get this where it has to be

chloe: fase 3 complete fase 4 here i come!

eddie

eddie hears a knock on the door

eddie: hey?  
melissa: she got in a fight with chloe she could not drive be cause she had pain and tell him how long you are pregnant loren tell him

loren: ...1 month

eddie: so let me see um you are 1 month pregnant and still you fight

loren: got to protect myself

adriana: im going to take a taxi bye

melissa: i hope you wont and then you are on the street

loren: mel lis sa

melissa: i hate it when you do that!  
loren: i know i just dont care melissa: stupid pregnancy loren: im sorry did you just called my child stupid melissa: no eddie: alright come and sit down

loren: im going to the bathroom

melisssa: invite ian

eddie: to keep you busy?  
melissa: no you need a friend INVITE HIM BEFORE THIS PREGNANCY THING DRIVES YOU CRAZY

eddie: alright

im sorry this is chapter is late i can explain

my bird died he was a kakariki so to me he was a special bird

i will never forget him

mehot


	6. Chapter 6 trent!

loren:hey can i sleep here tonight?  
eddie: thats okay with me but your mom?  
loren: i will tell her

eddie gives loren a kiss

knock on the door eddie: ian

ian: hey mate

eddie: come in

ian: lora?  
loren: loren!  
ian: hi loren

loren:(anoying)hi

ian: why so angry?  
loren: did you told him

eddie: no

ian: told me what?!  
loren: let me see im 18 and pregnant and going for a walk

ian: so wait pregnant 18 that aint so bad

loren: so you can feel the hormones?!  
ian: no

loren: im going for a walk

eddie: loren?  
loren: what!  
eddie: where is your phone

loren: yeah

eddie: exactly

eddie gives loren her phone

loren: bye

eddie: bye

ian: bye lora

loren: its loren you stupid fuck!...sorry

ian: its okay

eddie: be safe

loren: i will

loren

loren calls melissa

loren: where are you!  
melissa: im walking

loren: well me too

melissa: are you wearing white pumps?  
loren: uhm yeah

melissa: i can see you and you can't wear high heels

loren: i do what i want

melissa: this pregnancy turned you in a monster

loren: a monster?

melissa: yes a monster

loren: a pretty pregnant monster

melissa: hahhaha why are we still talking on the phone

loren: yeah i dont know loren hangs up

melissa: whats wrong?  
loren: oh nothing

melissa: lets buy prego clothes

loren: hell no!  
melissa: okay lets go to ian and eddie

loren: okay

eddie

ian: so pregnant huh

eddie: yeah

ian: how do you feel about that

eddie: i dont know

ian: is she gonna keep it?  
eddie: i think so

ian: well she still is sexy

eddie: hahahah she says she will never wear pregnancy clothes

ian: be cause they are not sexy

eddie: hahahaha

knock on the door

loren: i forgot the key

melissa: hi ian

ian: hey mel

melissa: did you hear that he called me mel!  
eddie: somebody is in love

melissa: shut up

loren: how are you?  
eddie: im fine how about you?  
loren: ow im okay

eddie: really?  
loren: yes ...do you have plans tomorrow?  
eddie: no

loren: i was thinking maybe we can invite the family for a day swimming and then i tell that i am pregnant

eddie: that is a good idea

loren: really?  
eddie: yes but are you gonna keep it?  
loren: yes i mean if you-  
eddie: its okay with me

melissa : yay!  
everybody: hahahhaha

knock on the door

loren: what the! trent

trent: call me dad

loren: never

trent: you are going with me

loren: ha!  
trent: what did you say

loren: ha?  
trent: be carefull you dont know when im gonna show up  
loren: burn in hell

how was that? i hope good

the idea is that loren is gonna get kidnapped why?

because last night i was reading a fanfiction about loren gonna get kidnapped

the story was awesome but i was thinking if loren gets kidnapped

but she is pregnant will she loose the baby or not

idea by user: lorentate

mehot


	7. Chapter 7 OW!

its story time!

loren: burn in hell

trent slapped loren

loren: OW!  
eddie: loren whats wrong?  
loren: you stupid motherfucker

loren took his arm and then she slammed the door

trent: you know that my arm maybe is broken now

loren: ugh leave i dont wanna see your face

eddie: loren let me handle this

loren: okay

eddie: leave

trent: i will be back

eddie closed the door

eddie: loren what was that?  
loren: what was what?  
eddie: you screamed

loren: oh he slapped me

melissa: i thought you were having pregnancy problems hahha

loren: im going to the bedroom

in the bedroom with loren and her bad mood loren thinks; what does he want from me?!...omg! it cant be!

in the living room

melissa: weird

eddie: yes very weird

melissa: you know thats loren's dad

eddie: really?

loren screamed

melissa: what the hell

everybody ran into the bedroom

eddie: LOREN WHATS WRONG!

chloe

chloe: mom mom!  
jackie: yes cynthia chloe: my name is chloe! chloe duran!  
jackie: carter you mean carter chloe:no stupid cant you read -  
jackie: yes i can!

chloe: now excuse me im going to see eddie

jackie: im gonna drink coffee chloe: you should go brush you mouth

eddie

eddie: LOREN WHATS WRONG!  
loren looked in the mirror

melissa: loren?  
loren: my boobs are getting bigger!  
everybody: hahahahahahaha

loren: whats so funny!  
eddie: is that it?  
loren starts to cry

eddie: awh loren whats wrong?  
loren: oh no its the pregnancy its not me crying

eddie:ooh oh

melissa and ian are kissing melissa: mmmmm

loren: ew!  
melissa: what?  
loren: i saw spit thats thats just grose

melissa: well i have to go

ian: yeah me too

eddie & loren: bye

melissa: bye

loren: im tired

edddie: lets go to sleep

loren: hahhaha

when loren and eddie where sleeping someone knock on the door loren heard it so she stands up walks to the door

loren: chloe?

chloe: i want to talk

loren: i dont want to talk

chloe : why are you doing this to me?  
loren: doing what?  
chloe: we were best friends!  
loren: i have know you as cynthia kowalski i dont know a chloe carter like are you kidding me?  
chloe: still im the same person!  
loren: you cheat on him i dont remember you like this!  
chloe: be cause its LA

loren: how the! did i change chloe did i?  
chloe: i just wanna be friends again

loren: no i cant

flashback

loren is 9 years old and chloe 11

chloe: before i leave this school i have to tell you all something

loren tate is so a stupid and dumb friend never be friends with her

loren: how can you say that?  
chloe: because i can

loren: i have been your bff since we met

chloe: like i care

loren: you are a cold person cynthia a cold person

chloe: dont call my full name

loren: you know what do something good and shut up

chloe: do i have to listen to you farm girl

everybody yells: CYNTHIA CYNTHIA CYNTHIA!  
loran walked away crying

end flashback

loren: i know why you wanna be friends !  
chloe: not because of eddie its because-  
loren yells: BECAUSE YOUR A PATHETIC BITCH WHEN IT COMES TO ME!  
eddie has been standing in the corner for a half our now

chloe: thats not treu and you know it

loren: you stupid fuck

eddie: owkay what is going on!  
chloe: nothing we are friends now

loren angry: you stupid lying bitch

loren hit chloe in the face

eddie stopped loren from fighting

loren: let me hit the devil

eddie: loren no

loren: she is gonna do me nothing

chloe: HEY! i took years of karate

loren: just like you took years of dance classes

chloe: shut up!  
loren: make me!  
eddie: no! dont push her chloe  
loren: OW!  
loren ran into the bathroom to throw up

chloe: is she pregnant?


	8. Chapter 8 im sooo telling it

loren: shut up and leave

chloe: i dont want to fight

loren: just go!  
chloe thoughts: think fast fast fast fast...i got it!  
chloe: IM PREGNANT

loren: are you making fun of me? do you know how hard this is?  
chloe: i..  
loren: thats right no you dont know it i am 18 and pregnant

chloe:{angry} well maybe you can start a show called 18 and pregnant

loren: {angry} well maybe you should stop wearing THE ring

chloe: me and eddie are engaged eddie: what!  
loren: first of all you are not engaged anymore you know that word its called DIVORCE!  
chloe: shu-  
loren: AND second of all you are a backstabbing bitch

chloe: oh and you're not ?  
loren: dont start with me because if you do the hospital will be your home

chloe: give me you best shot! you pregnant slut!  
loren: thats right im pregnat but your the one who is the slut

chloe wanted to slap loren but loren catched her hand

loren: dont try!  
loren squeezed chloe's hand

chloe: is that what your gonna do?  
loren{whispers} the bella buster

chloe: what?  
loren: THE BELLA BUSTER!  
eddie: loren!  
but it was too late loren already did the bella buster

chloe: ow!...this is not WWE kid!  
loren: well to me it is and if you have a problem with that i dont care just leave

chloe left

eddie: what was that explain all

loren: I DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!  
eddie: loren please just explain

loren:...fine!  
loren explained everything

eddie: oh...  
loren: yeah can we sleep now ?  
eddie: sure

9 o'clock in the morning

eddie: loren wake up

loren: mooohhhhh

eddie: cow!  
loren: DID YOU JUST CALLED ME FAT!  
eddie: no you did the sound moooohh

loren: ow ..good night

eddie: loren up!  
loren: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHH

loren did not got up she fell off the bed

eddie: are you okay

loren: no!...im just kidding lets go i want to change

loren and eddie went to loren's house

meanwhile

max and nora

when loren and eddie opened the door they saw max and nora making out

loren: uhh...  
eddie": yeah

loren: hey lets fool them

eddie: how?  
loren: by..doing this

loren kissed eddie it turned into a make out session loren removed her shirt

nora: EXCUSE ME?!  
loren: hi mom

max: get a room

nora: no no dont get a room put your shirt back on and sit down

loren and eddie laugh loren: it was a joke but you to ...mmm that was real!  
nora blushes

loren: okay shower time ! and then we go ALL to the beach

nora: alrighty

1 our later loren is wearing black shorts and a pink cap top with on it "pregnant" she hides it with a pink jacket

loren: okay i already called mell lets go everybody

nora: loren remove the jacket its very warm outside

loren:{nervous } no

when everybody arived at the beach loren and eddie were ready

loren: okay everyone!  
eddie: there are somethings you cant hide for yourself

loren: your right eddie thats why this day was planned

mel: whats going on?  
nora: yeah what the hell is going on

max: shhh calm down

eddie: tell them loren

loren: i am...  
loren opens her jacket

loren: pregnant

thank some of you guys for the reviews

what ya think?

im from holland

so i know my english is bad but..

i love to write

but bye

till the next time at dora the explorer..

just kidding

till the next time at HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS


	9. Chapter 9 a fight

hey i have nothing to say so its story time!

loren: pregnant melissa: i knew it!  
nora: okay..  
max: congrats

loren: thank you...mom are you okay?  
nora: um..yeah

loren: mom can i talk to you for a sec

nora: no

loren: oh..  
nora: i mean yeah

loren and nora walk to a private spot

nora: whats wrong

loren : are you okay

nora: well no honey did you choose to make the baby or...  
loren: no i.. i think me and eddie were drunk or something

nora: well be carefull no alcohol

loren: i promise

nora: then im okay with it do you have pregnancy clothes

loren: hell no i dont want them

loren and nora laugh

loren: i be right back i have to ask eddie something

nora: okay

eddie: are you okay with it pop

max: yeah i think its wonderfull a little young but wonderfull

loren: hey babe hi max

eddie: hey did everything go right

loren: yeah she is fine with it but..  
eddie: but what?  
loren: i want to ask you some thing

eddie: what is it?  
loren: do you think we can go to the docter to see if the baby is a boy or a girl

eddie: yeah sure when?  
loren: i thought maybe we can bring everybody and maybe today if its possible

eddie: okay get everybody and lets go loren: really

eddie: yes

loren: yaay

docter

paperazzi was everywhere

man 1: loren answer me

man 2: you must be pregnant

man 2: i give up

loren and everyone walk in

eddie: hey zari

zari: hi

eddie: my girlfriend is pregnant and she wants to know its it a boy or a girl

zari: well well..wait here i be right back

loren: i hope its a girl!  
zari: come with me eddie: that was fast

loren: lets go everybody!

zari: okay this is the moment of truth its a ...GIRL!  
loren: yaaaaay!  
loren was so happy she stands up opens the door and screams: im having a girl!  
everyone screams: yaay

person: well well isnt that fun

loren: o my god are you a stalker or some thing?  
person: no i...

in the docter room

eddie: she is really happy

ian: did you expected a boy?  
eddie: okay yeah but im cool with the girl thing

melissa: this is perfect! we have to plan a babyshower buy prego stuff

nora: babyshower now we know its a girl everything has to be pink

melissa: dont forget the animal print

waiting room

loren: oh im scared

person: shut up!  
loren: make me shut up!  
person: you dont want to fight with me

loren: you dont know my past

person: then what is it?  
loren: uh...  
person: oh is it to dangerous

loren: one way out

person: what?  
loren screamed

eddie: chloe?...ugh get out

chloe: i cant im pregnant

loren: stop lying

chloe: im not

loren: thats it

loren putted her hair in a ponytail

chloe: whats a stupid ponytail gonna do

loren: this

loren did a springboard arm drag

then did a snap suplex

chloe got up slapped loren in the face

eddie did not know how loren learned that

eddie thoughts: how the? im going to ask that later

chloe: this is a freaking hospital!  
loren: im sick of your games

loren did a rolling neck slap

chloe got up and said : you are a slut and you will never be as good like me

loren took melissa arm and said: do this with me everybody looked confused loren and melissa did a double dropkick

chloe: we are not in the jungle!  
loren: its time for a finisher

loren did a monkey flip

loren walked out of the hospital and left chloe with a bleeding nose

loren: son of a bitch

eddie: loren how did you learned that?  
loren was so angry that she said: wwe stupid fuck

eddie: you have been a wwe superstar?  
loren: yes do you have problem with that?  
eddie: no why didnt you tell me

loren: because its the past okay

eddie: good reason loren good reason

loren: im sorry

eddie: we will talk this out when -  
loren: yeah yeah yeah

ours flew by when it was 9 o clock in the evening they were still talking

loren: stop just stop

eddie: why did you hide it

loren: i wanna go to sleep!  
eddie: loren!  
loren:{ crying} i just wanna go

eddie: really loren really fine dont explain

eddie walked to the bathroom

loren: {crying} i will call you tomorrow

eddie: are you going its 11 o clock

loren: oh i know... bye

loren thoughts: should i call mel no she is busy with her own problems but i need some one adriana? we are not really friends but i just need some one to listen lets give it a shot

loren calls adriana

adriana: hello?  
loren: hi adriana

adriana: loren?  
loren: uh yeah can you come to me i have some problems

adriana: sure where are you?  
loren: im at the beach

adriana: i will be there okay

loren waited and was talking to herself loren: whats wrong with me? why didnt i tell him ...im sorry eddie

adriana: loren whatsup?  
loren: me and eddie had a fight

adriana: are you okay?  
loren: noo far from okay

they kept talking and talking and talking but then a car rides into the beach a man came out of the car

man: shut the hell up and sit still

do you like who's the man is he gonna do something to loren

is it eddie?  
somebody from wwe?  
you will find out next time

review follow story follow me pm me

kiss kiss

jerseylicious girl


	10. Chapter 10 who are you?

hey guys pllz review if you read a chapter that was it story time

adriana:lo?  
loren:what!  
adriana: who is that man

loren: like i care

adriana: lo he is coming closer

loren: i dont care adriana because i know exacly who it is

adriana: no you dont

loren: you know what i call him

adriana: okay

phone call

loren: stop following me

eddie: im not following you

loren dropped her phone

eddie: loren? loren! look if you dont want to talk to me okay but dont call me until tomorrow

end phone call

when loren turned around the person was right behind her

loren and adriana screamed

person: dont fucking scream hoe

loren: excuse me im not a hoe

adriana: no you're a bitch

loren: thats right

adriana: who are you?  
loren: hey i dont care who you are just dont touch me

person: get in my car!  
loren: no thank you

person: okay the hard way

when the man looked away

loren pulled his mask off

loren: trent! omg omg!  
trent taked a little bottle out of his pocket he opened and give loren the bottle

loren: i dont want this!  
trent pushed the bottle in loren mouth

adriana watched how loren fall on the ground

trent slapped adriana with the bottle

the bottle felt in 10000 pieces

now adriana and loren were both on the ground

trent took them in his car and drived away

nora

phone call

nora: hey can i speak to loren for a sec

eddie: loren is with you right?  
nora: no!  
eddie:she isnt with you?  
nora: oh no! call her i call her and you call her byee

eddie: bye

end phone call

phone call voicemail messages

nora: where are you?!  
eddie: loren im not playing games where are you answer your phone!

eddie called her again but this time loren answered

loren: hello eddie? eddie?  
eddie: loren where are you

loren: im kidnapped by i dont know who

loren didnt remember

loren: but im with adriana

before eddie could answer

trent slapped loren

loren: i love you..asshole

end phone call

trent: give me the phone

loren did what he said

trent: now go change!  
loren: i dont have clothes..here

trent: i know just walk naked

loren: ahaha so you can rape me i dont think so

adriana: loren..  
trent: hey adriana

adriana: how do you know my name

trent: im your father because your mother fucked me she got pregnant and-  
loren: thats why you left you dirty little-  
trent: save it! now say hi to your little sister

loren: dont fucking talk to me

trent: okay then

trent left the room and got back with a knife

trent wanted to push it in her belly but loren screamed: DONT DO IT!

trent: give me one reason

loren: because im pregnant

review and favorite me and this story follow me and story

do anything you like!

bye

xxx

jerseylicious girl


	11. Chapter 11 my mouth!

hey im back with chapter 11

i have nothing to say soo...  
story time

loren: because im pregnant..  
trent:..how the fuck did that happend

loren:i was drunk.. i think

adriana: i was having just you know..  
trent: ow how funny you two pregnant..well i.. i dont give a shit

loren: fuck you

trent: you can sleep on the ground

adriana: wait uhh

loren: trent

trent: call me dad

loren: no

trent: tomorrow we will have dinner with your sisters and mom

loren: is my mom coming or her mom coming?  
trent: no the mother of you sisters

loren: they can eat my shit!

trent closed the door and locked it

loren: why me?  
adriana: this is your fault

loren slapped adriana

loren:..im sorry

adriana jumped on loren

and they began to fight

trent hearded screaming girls so he opened the door and said: go to fucking bed!

loren and adriana did what he said

eddie

eddie: her phone is blocked

melissa:{crying} noohooo noooo it cant be

adam: stop thinking about loren think about us

melissa: adam get out of my face!  
chloe: cheers!

melissa was already mad but when she saw chloe she attacked

loren

loren cried herself to sleep

but adriana she wanted revenge

trent wasnt sleeping he was listening what loren and adriana were doing

and he hearded the footsteps so he got out of bed opened the door and attacked adriana

loren waked up and felt like the big sister

so she climbs on bed and screams: DONT TOUCH HER!  
and jumped on trent

loren was doing body scissors loren felt very weak so she lets him go

trent gave her a fist on her mouth and walked out

adriana: loren are you okay?...talk to me!  
loren:{crying} cnt tulk pppin!  
loren's mouth was bleeding

loren passed out

loren waked up and felt angry

she was on bed and adriana was laying next to her

loren:{whispering} lets go get his money!  
adriana:{whispering} he locked the door

loren:{whispering}no he didnt

loren got out of bed and opened the door

adriana wanted to sneeze but loren said: silents i kil you

loren opened the door of a room it was full of money diamonds and other wonderfull things!  
loren took 10.000 dollar

adriana took 600 dollar

loren: really come on more!  
adriana: where do i have to put this

loren putted everything in her bra loren: right here

loren hearded trent walk trent screams: IF I SEE THAT YOU TWO ARE OUT OF YOUR ROOM! im gonna hit the shit of you

okay this is a short one but the next one is longer promise!  
review follow me follow story favorite me and the story

ba bye

xxx

jerseylicious


	12. Chapter 12 aj lee?

loren:{whispering} uhhh now get in the room oh shit the door of our room is open

loren runs to ther room and goes in

adriana: loren no!  
trent: what did i just heard!  
loren came out of the room and closed the door she runs to adriana and closed the door of the money room

trent got out of his room and looked at the money room

trent thoughts: let me look at my money for a sec

trent walked in the money room

loren thoughts: loren dont be scared nothings gonna happen

adriana thoughts: help?

trent opened the door

trent: what on earth are you doing here!

eddie

chloe: dont touch me

eddie: go away

chloe: no!  
chloe wanted to kiss eddie

but melissa did a drop kick

eddie: you were in wwe to?  
melissa: yeah me and loren were a tag team but then loren got al aj lee

eddie: what do you mean aj lee

melissa: loren is aj lee...oops you didnt know

eddie: nope

melissa: she was so awesome

eddie:...  
melissa: im so sorry

eddie: its okay

melissa and eddie were now very close it looked like they were gonna kiss

loren

trent: what on earth are you doing here! you should be here on that spot trent turned on the light and saw loren and adriana

loren gave him a drop kick and trent fall on the ground

loren: fast get him to his bedroom before he wakes up

adriana: did you kill him?  
loren: of course not

loren and adriana brought him to bed and they walked to their bedroom and before you know it they were sleeping

loren waked up she couldnt sleep anymore so she thought back on a memory

flashback

loren walked in the room with only a bra and black skinny jeans

eddie: hey

loren: hey i can feel the milk in my boobs

eddie laughed

loren: im sirious feel it

eddie: im sorry what did you say?  
loren: i said feel my boobs!

loren taked eddie's hands and puts it on her boobs

loren: do you feel it now

eddie: woww

loren: yes! now i need a new bra so?  
eddie: you want money?  
loren: no! i want you to go with me!  
eddie: oowww okay

loren: yayy

end flashback

loren thoughts: i wish i could talk with eddie..wait adriana has a phone!

loren got out bed pushed adriana to the side and got her phone

loren sended a text to eddie

text

loren: eddie its me loren im scared!  
eddie: fuck you

loren: what do you mean fuck you?  
eddie: stop texting me im fucking chloe

loren: oh hey chloe give eddie his phone back

eddie: i am eddie loren you got kidnapped and now im moving on you can go to hell with your baby

loren was crying now she called eddie

eddie

eddie ringtone

eddie: chloe give me my phone back now!

chloe answered

chloe: ah! AH!  
loren:you are disguisting from head to fucking toe  
give me fucking eddie you fucking bitch as soon as im out of this crap building and this pregnancy  
i will beat the living shit out of you  
i will beat you so hard that you will never see the sun again  
i will beat you so hard that you wouldnt walk or talk again  
i will beat you until you're dead  
i dont give a fuck about prison  
i just want you away from eddie and if thats not happening  
you just watch hoe just watch !

chloe: well well little girl

loren: you can suck my pregnant body

eddie: hello? loren?  
loren: eddie..i know i never say i love you its because i love you more than the word love  
and i just want you to know that  
and that im save but not okay i just want to be with you  
this is so to much for me im pregnant im kidnapped i miss you adriana is my little sister i have more sisters  
i miss my mom i miss melissa i miss your kisses and hugs  
and im so sorry about the fight  
i will tell you every thing im aj lee! and i was a wwe diva!  
i did wwe because i was hurt and angry because my dad and my last boyfriends i just..im sorry

eddie: loren its okay where are you do you know the number of the house

melissa: DID YOU JUST SAY ADRIANA IS YOUR SISTER!

loren screamed

eddie: loren whats wrong are you okay

loren: yes well no it was just the pregnancy so...omg my meeting with kelly!

eddie: its okay i will tell kelly loren i will find you i promise

loren: i know i know i will call you tomorrow i have to go or else my dad finds out about this phone

eddie: okay byee

loren: i love you

eddie: i love you to

end phone call

loren got back to bed

review favorite me or story

pm do everything you like

bye

xxx

jerseylicious girl


	13. Chapter 13 identical twins?

i have nothing to say

story time

trent: wake up

loren & adriana: huh?  
trent: go dye your hair red

loren & adriana did what he said

and if your thinking like how red?  
its like ariana grande hair

loren and adriana were done they looked like twins

trent: okay now we can go to the store get your asses in the car

eddie

everybody sleeped at eddie's place

eddie: ugh im out of food!  
ian: then buy food

eddie: well then go with me

ian: alright mate

loren

trent: stand here and dont move

loren: okay

adriana didnt answer she looked at the guys that walked in

loren: aid?!  
adriana: lo look at them

loren: omg its that eddie and ian?

eddie: thats weird..  
ian: look man twins one for you one for me

eddie: ian i love loren

ian: fine two for me look at that ass!  
eddie: ian..

ian walked over to loren and grabbed her by her waist

loren grabbed ian's hand and did a springboard arm drag

loren: dont touch me...wait?..ian?  
eddie: im so sorry for ..him

loren: eddie!  
eddie: yes im eddie duran

loren: its me im loren!  
eddie: loren you dyed your hair?  
loren: yes..well my father said i had to

ian: she is not loren! loren was kidnapped

loren: how can you forget me?  
ian: she is just a slut

that word made loren angry

loren: excuse me did you just called me slut ian you stupid motherfucking son of a bitch

loren did a snap suplex when ian got up loren did lou thez press

loren got up

and a girl screamed: omg its aj lee!..omg you changed you wore awesome but i dont know you now

loren was still in her attack mode

girl: you have anger problems you are a bitch

loren: do you wanna see a bitch

loren walked out the store and saw a car with on it i love aj lee

loren walked to the car and kicked all the windows out of the car

loren: thats a bitch

adriana: ow..  
eddie: my

ian: god

trent: shut up thats my daughter

eddie: did you kidnapp loren?  
trent: her name is mo

loren saw a shop and walked away

trent: wait where is she?  
girl: my windows!

loren

loren got all of the money out of her bra

it looked like loren buyed all the cap tops and skinny jeans

finally loren got out the store

eddie and trent were still talking

loren: hey!  
eddie: hey mo

loren: uhh eddie its lo...  
eddie: noo..its mo right?

loren began to cry

loren:{crying} why eddie? i gave you all my trust!  
you give me the same heart attack like other boys did

eddie: what are you talking about?  
loren: just look in my room and you will find it

eddie: okay i will!  
loren:{ screamed} i got 99 problems but eddie duran aint one

loren walked to the car and began to sing

i think i have heart attack

the feelings got lost in my lungs

they're burning i rather be numb

yeah there's no one else to blame

so strong i get off in a run

im flying to close to the sun

and i burst into flames

loren closed the door of the car

that was a sign for i want to go home!

everybody got in the car

eddie

eddie got home

melissa: where have you been?!  
eddie: we saw loren

melissa: where is she?! tell me!  
eddie: she dyed her hair red she was at the store i dont know where she lives

nora: why didnt you ask her?!  
eddie: it kinda end up in a fight

loren

loren got dressed she weared a cap top with on it sexy and bleu skinny jeans

adriana thoughts: i have nothing to wear! you know what

adriana removed her shirt and walked now with her black bra and black jeans

trent: loren,adriana this is my girlfriend flora

loren: hi nice to meet you

flora: nice to meet you to..wait ..loren is your last name tate

loren: yes

flora: zoey

zoey: yes mom

zoey looked exacly like loren and not only that zoey weared the same clothes only the color was green

loren: who?..what?.is going on!  
flora: zoey loren you are identical twins

loren mouth dropped like this o.o

loren walked to the phone and presses eddie's number

eddie

phone call

eddie: hello?  
loren: hi..is my mom with you

eddie: uhh yeah

loren:{angry} GIVE ME MY MOM NOW!  
nora: loren honey whats wrong dont push until your with a docter

loren: mom! who is zoey!  
nora: what are you talking about honey!  
loren: stop! who is zoey!  
nora: ...your identical twin

loren: mom how could you?  
nora: i had no choice!  
loren:{soft crying} i talk to you later

nora: oh loren?  
loren: bye..

end phone call

loren got on her knees and cried

zoey walked to loren and hugged her

flora: loren you're 5 min older

loren hugged zoey back

loren stopped with crying and looked at zoey for a sec

loren: its like im looking in the mirror

everybody laughed accept trent

everybody had a fun time but then

trent: loren go make us some food

flora: its okay i will make it

trent: no loren will

loren got up and maked some "food"  
trent: what is this?!  
loren: strawberry cake

trent: thats enough go to your room your not eating!  
loren walked away and screamed: does someone care like im pregnant!  
zoey walked after her

adriana thoughts: i dont! i wanna eat!

loren started to write a song

oh baby i got a song for you{ no!}  
loren no

Baby I got love for thee

so deep inside of me I don t know where to start

I love you more than anything

But the words cant even touch what s in my heart

then zoey walked in and said: you sing?!  
loren: yes

zoey: me too!  
loren: you write songs?  
zoey: no

loren: oh

zoey: can you sing for me?  
loren: sure if you go first

zoey began

when im gone your gonna miss me when im gone

loren began

never been bound by gravity

but i am low

you have made a human out of me

and pulled me down

zoey: oh you're voice is so much better!  
loren: oh come on twin!

zoey & loren: go twins go twins go twins!

and then they laughed

loren: stay over please?  
zoey: sure!

loren: we should make a necklace like lo and zo!

eddie

eddie: she has a twin?!  
nora: uhh yeah..  
melissa: oh no

eddie: wait the phone! i can search the phone loren im getting you back

nora: and adriana and her twin sister

eddie: no time we have to...you know what i mean!

30 min later

eddie: found it lets drive everybody

melissa: wait i call ...the doctor?  
eddie: no time for jokes lets go!

what ya think please review,favorite me or story follow me or story

now

uhhh

see ya...later

xxx

jerseylicious girl


	14. Chapter 14 im coming lo!

loren: i have a feeling that something is gonna happen

adriana: something like what?  
loren:{whispers}they're coming! adriana give me your phone

adriana: you can go to hell with your twin

adriana walked away

zoey: here you go lo

loren: oh thank you

phone call

eddie: hello

loren: hey its me im sorry i sort of got angry

eddie: its okay hows your pregnancy going

loren: i dont know but i think good

eddie: im gonna get you

loren: what do you mean?  
eddie: im driving to you

loren: omg how do you know where im at i dont even know

eddie: your phone i searched it

loren: omg your so smart...wait a sec

eddie: got to go bye see ya later

loren started to scream

eddie: what whats wrong?  
loren: nothing i just wanna know why there is a searcher on my phone

eddie: uhh... loren i really got to go

loren: fine but you are gonna tell me!  
eddie: promise!  
loren: okay i love you

eddie: love you too

end phone call

zoey: and am i gonna meet your boyfriend

loren: yeah!  
loren&zoey: lo and zo lo and zo hahahha!

trent hearded loren laugh he came in and slapped loren

loren: what the hell! this is enough im not taking this anymore

loren did lou thez press

and then the last call

{if you dont know what these things are look on the internet}

loren and zoey ran to the toilet and locked the door

eddie

eddie: we are almost there

melissa: i wanna see loren's hair and her twin sister

nora: loren has bigger boobs

melissa: how the hell do you know

nora: because loren is pregnant

melissa: who is older?  
nora: loren and she was the hardest she didnt want to come out

melissa: come out where?  
nora: melissa?  
melissa: do you mean where you get your period?!  
nora: yeah!  
melissa: omg!

loren

loren began writing another song

I fell picture perfect On and off the shelf to a broken frame of mind A broken frame of mind

It comes back and haunts me A bullet under cover, it fooled me every time Fooled me every time

But even if I lose it all I got so much left to give; I wont give up, no My heart is on the front line, Im not afraid

I will love you, like Ive never been hurt

Run through fire for you, like Ive never been burned

Im gonna risk it all like Ive never lost Gonna give it all Ive got I will love you; I will love, like Ive never been hurt Never been hurt

You set fire to ashes,  
You fought through the darkness,  
And brought me back to life You brought me back to life

But even if I lose it all I got so much left to give, I wont give up My heart is on the frontline, not afraid

I will love you, like Ive never been hurt Run through fire for you, like Ive never been burned Im gonna risk it all like Ive never lost Gonna give it all Ive got I will love you; I will love, like Ive never been hurt Never been hurt

I will love you and forever,  
I will love you like I never Like I never heard goodbye Like I never heard a lie Like Im falling into love for the first time

I will love you, like Ive never been hurt Run through fire for you, like Ive never been burned Im gonna risk it all like Ive never lost Gonna give it all Ive got I will love you I will love, like Ive never been hurt Never been hurt

zoey: awesome

loren: thank you

adriana felt sad because she cant sing and loren and zoey were twins

adriana thoughts: stupid twins!

door bell

loren: me!  
trent: excuse me

loren: shut up youre a manly version of a slut

loren opened the door

loren: eddie!

okay this is short but the next one is soo BOOM!  
so wait and see by the way the song is by demi lovato- never been hurt

see ya

xxx

ow dont forget to follow me the story favorite me the story

now laters

xxx

jerseylicious girl


	15. Chapter 15 really don't care

okay again im not gonna stop no matter what

story time

loren: eddie!  
everybody: loren!

trent: whats going on!  
loren: call the -  
man: we are already here kid

loren: im not a kid im a grown ass woman

trent:go inside mo

loren: my name is loren!  
trent: what the hell police everywhere

eddie: yeah thats right

girl: i dont even like loren tate why is she famous

loren: not for eating my own used tampon thats for damn sure

girl: okay okay

loren:eddie

loren wanted to run and hug eddie

but trent pulled her hair and loren felt on ground

loren: jesus christ what the fuck is wrong with you!  
loren got back on her feet loren did the spinning heel kick

loren tried to walk away but trent grabbed her leg what maked her fall again

loren nose was bleeding

she wiped the blood away

eddie: loren stay calm

trent grabbed loren's arm and pulled in the house where he start beating her

everybody outside could hear loren scream

trent tried to pull loren's shirt off but loren kicked him in the balls

trent walked to the kitchen and loren was crawling towards the door

but trent was first he grabbed loren's arm loren tried to stop him she grabbed the knife with her hand

and before you knew it loren's hand was covered in blood

the police kicked the door open eddie came in and picked loren up from the ground

eddie: loren are you okay talk to me!  
loren didnt say anything loren got out eddie's arms and got back in

loren was going crazy

loren: what the fuck is wrong with you

loren messed up her hair

trent: i never loved you

loren did the black widow

loren: take it back!  
eddie: lo get off

eddie pulled loren off

loren: a father who dont loves his own daughter you're disgusting

trent: thats right

loren: fuck you!  
eddie: loren he is not worth it lets go come on

loren: yeah you're right

eddie and loren walked out the house

melissa: loren you look like a mess!  
loren: thanks melissa

nora: loren my baby!  
loren: oh everybody group hug!  
group hug

police: do you have something to say to your father

loren: uhhh...actually

loren began singing

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall

Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face

Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known

That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide,

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh

I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide,

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care

I cant believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

You dont deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared

I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air

And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide,

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide,

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really dont care

[zoey]  
Yeah, listen up

Hey, hey, never look back, dumb struck boy, ego intact

Look boy, why you so mad

Second guessin, but shoulda hit that

Hey loren you picked the wrong father

Shoulda picked that one he's cuter than the other

I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster

Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

[loren]  
But even if the stars and moon collide,

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide,

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

everyone was clapping except trent

trent: that sucked

loren: mmm let me check my pocket.. sorry no fucks to give

everyone: hahahah loren: goodbye trent

the car rides away

loren got in eddie's car with melissa zoey and nora

the rest got in max car

loren

melissa: okay whats the name its a girl right loren answer me girl you need to do your hair loren: okay umm i dont know uhh yeah its a girl nora: im so happy your back loren looked at her hand that had blood on it loren screamed melissa: whats wrong?  
loren: my hand is bloody everybody slappe their againts their face loren laughed

adriana

adriana thoughts: that twin..they are so freaking close right now

i have to do something she is in my way

i know this is fuckin short and stuff

but i cant wait to post the happy stuff

i have in my mind but i need help

what should adriana do?  
pm me!

review and other things

laterzzz

xxxx

jerseyliciousgirl


	16. Chapter 16

hey guys i have nothing to say...

three weeks after loren got back

it was a exciting day for eddie

he wants loren to be there

thats whats loren is gonna do but thats not gonna end good

do you want to know why and where loren and eddie are going?  
keep reading

story time!

eddie: loren wake up!  
loren: hmmmm shut..UP..its not even morning yet

eddie: yes it is!  
loren: stop making jokes its not funny!  
eddie: im not making jokes

loren: yo i tell you what i want what i really really want

eddie: so tell me what you want what you really really want

loren: i wanna i wanna i wanna i wanna i wanna really really wanna sleep and sleep aaah

eddie: ugh

eddie got up pretended like he is gonna leave eddie walks out the room and runs back in grabs the blanket and runs away

loren: if you wanna be my lover you have got to give taking is too easy SO GIVE ME THE DAMN BLANKET BACK!  
eddie: first go and take a shower

loren: fine only because i love you

10 min later

loren comes in the livin room

loren: done

loren wears a white short dress with a pink belt

loren: this dress always comes up so you have to help me

eddie: yeah sure loren looked in the mirror and said

loren: eddie?  
eddie: yeah

loren: do i look fat?  
eddie: no why?  
loren: because i say so dont ask why

eddie: well..okay somebody knocked on the door

loren & eddie: who is it?  
ian: ian!  
loren: i'll get it

ian: hey prego here icecream

loren took the cup of icecream opened and puts it on ian's head

loren: i hate this flavor you love this flavor you're a dick AND IM gonna do my make up

eddie: you look pretty without make up

loren: just a little bit

eddie: no tan spray

loren: i cant live without it

ian: see ya later

loren: shut up

ian: okay

eddie: she has mood things

ian: yeah i know

eddie: so have you been doing?  
ian: good you?

mean while

loren

loren is doing her make up light

loren thoughts: im happy for the people who lost last time

i was in the contest good that eddie maked another contest

but if one bitch gets me annoyed

im ...no let that go loren you're not in WWE anymore

i wrote a song yesterday thats why i didnt sleep at all

words kept comin and coming and now i have a song

where is zoey by the way my twinny and where the hell is adrianna and melissa? i'll text them

[[[[[text zoey]]]]]]

hey where are you?

im on my way

want to go for breakfast

yeah sure

okay see you later

kiss

kiss back

[[[[end]]]]]

[[[[[[text adrianna]]]]]

hey!

stfu im sleeping

well get up aid we are going for breakfast

bitch!

what?

you didnt told me that

it wasnt planned but it is a idea do you want to come?

do you want me to die?

no

then the answer is yes!

hahaha okay see ya later

*bitch slap* byee

*rollin eyes* bye

[[[[end]]]]

[[[[[melissa]]]]

hey

im on my way

okay?

shut up im driving

[[[[end]]]]

zoey knocked on the door

eddie

eddie: hi

zoey: hey where's loren

eddie: um somewhere in the house

zoey: i will go look for her

eddie: okay

zoey: found her!

zoey and loren both walked in the living room

eddie: uhm you two look very

loren: fat?  
zoey: stupid?  
loren & zoey: twins?  
eddie: yeah

melissa and adriana knocked on the door

zoey: hey

melissa: hey lo

zoey: its zo

melissa: you're zoey?  
zoey: yeah

aroma

melissa talked to adrianna

zoey was looking at loren's dress

loren: whats wrong you are getting me nervous

zoey: sorry i cant take my eyes of you're boobs they are so big my eyes just-

loren: hahahahaha

okay its short and stupid but im promise i will make it longer promise!

PROMISE

bye

xxxx

jerseylicious girl


	17. Chapter 17 the bitch!

okay here i am back with the story its gonna be awesome!

okay story time

loren opened the door of eddie's house

loren: hey

eddie: where did you girls go?

loren thouhts: loren think fast faster faster got it

loren: uh its zoey she is on her period

zoey: uhh...yeah

eddie: you didnt buy anything

loren: of course i did it is in my ..my ..my bra!

eddie: breakfast?

melissa adrianna: yeah

loren: so how is my three little sister's doing?

zoey: we are twins we were born at the same day

loren: but i was first

eddie: loren me and ian are going to do some things for the contest

loren: yeah i see you later then

eddie: DONT!...break the house

loren: JEZUS CHRIST you scared the shit out of me

ian: okay bye loren bye zoey bye melissa lets go eddie

eddie: bye

eddie gave loren a short kiss and then he left

adriana: okay what are you gonna wear

zoey: uhh

loren: wear the same dress

zoey: why?

loren: so we can drive people crazy

zoey: but i dont have that dress

loren: then lets buy it

zoey: how long do you have that dress

loren: uhm the day before yesterday

melissa: lets go

at the shop

loren: yay its still here

zoey: uh i dont know

loren: please

zoey: fine!

loren: yay

later that evening

eddie calls loren

[[[[[phone call]]]]]]

loren hey

eddie: hey are you girls ready?

loren: im doing zoey's hair and i have to do mine

eddie: but you'll be there?

loren: of course i will eddie

eddie: i just wanted to know that

zoey: ow!

loren: sssh dont cry baby girl

zoey: oh shut up

loren: no you shut up!

melissa: both shut up

loren & zoey: shut up!

adriana: shut up!

loren,melissa,zoey: NO YOU SHUT UP

eddie: hahahaha

loren: eddie guess what?

eddie: what?

loren zoey melissa and adriana: later!

[[[[[[[end]]]]]]]]

loren: okay zoey you're done

zoey's hair is in a ponytail with a big pink bow loren did exactly the same

loren: and the dress

zoey: and make up

loren: just like mine we dont wanna look like barbie's

melissa: no aj

loren: yes no kaitlyn

zoey: is your real name aj?

loren: no i'll explain later

zoey: yeah okay

melissa: im done you know

melissa: just jeans and a top that says "fuck you"

adriana: shorts and tank top

loren: okay hair done?

m,z,a: check!

loren: make up

m.z.a: check

loren: clothes

m,z,a: check

loren: choes

m,z,a:...

loren: mission SHOES ACTION!

loren and zoey white pumps

melissa black pumps

adriana nike

and then they left to the avalon

about 45 min they were there

loren: faster walk faster

zoey: i cant walk fast on heels

loren: and you think i can?

melissa, adriana: yeah

man: who are you?

loren: im loren thats zoey melissa and adriana

man: go in miss loren tate and...friends

loren: thnx

eddie: loren!

l,m,z,a: EDDIE!

eddie: wait who is who

loren: i dont know you tell me

eddie: you are messing with me

loren: i know

eddie: you two look cute

loren: i know by the way im loren

jake: eddie

eddie: got to go

loren: laters

later that night

eddie started the contest

eddie: and the judges are my lovely girfriend Loren Tate who will sing a song at the break then you have mika and ariana grande the first one is rebecca

loren: rebecca black?

rebecca: very funny...bitch

loren:..somebody has a dirty mouth

rebecca: hey im rebecca and im gonna sing my song

Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah

Zip your lips like a padlock

And meet me in the back

With the jack and the jukebox

I don't really care where you live at

Just turn around, boy, let me hit that

Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat

Just show me where your dick's at

Music starts, listen hot stuff

I'm in love with this song

So just hush, baby, shut up

Heard enough

Stop, talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah

Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah

Not in the back of my car, ah, ah

If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Boy, come on, give me rock stuff

Come put a little love it my glove bag

I wanna dance with no pants on

Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox

So cut to the chase kid

'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is

I wanna be naked and you're wasted

Music's up, listen hot stuff

I'm in love with this song

So just hush, baby, shut up

Heard enough

Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah

Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah

Not in the back of my car, ah, ah

If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

You be delaying, you're always saying some shit

You say I'm playing, I'm never laying the dick

Saying blah, blah, blah 'cause I don't care who you are in this bar

It only matters who I am

Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah

Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah

Not in the back of my car, ah, ah

If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Blah, blah, blah

Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah

Not in the back of my car, ah, ah

If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Blah, blah, blah

Stop talking

Stop talk, talk talking that

eddie: thank you rebecca

next is mimi

rebecca walked towards and said: you're singing is

terrible and i hate you and your songs

your style is perfect but for me not for you

im gonna buy thats dress too only mine be better

loren: swagger jagger

rebecca: what

loren: shut up

rebecca: no

loren: im a judge im trying to listen

rebecca: so?

loren: so shut up

rebecca: borin he is so not as good as me

you better choose me

eddie: thank you mimi we gonna have a break and then listen to

the other three loren would you come at sing

loren walked up stage

loren: hey everybody this song its called swagger jagger

and i think you might get on the floor and dance

loren grabbed the microphone where you can move with

Swagger Jagger, Swagger Jagger

You should get some of your own

Count that money, get yo game on

Get yo game on, get yo, get yo game on

[[[[loren walked to the middle of the room]]]

You can't stop lookin' at me,

starin' at me,

be what I be

You can't stop lookin' at me,

so get off of my face

You can't stop clickin' at me,

writin' bout me, tweetin' bout me

I can't stop, this what is go'n be,

my swagger's in check

[[[[zoey walked over and stands besides loren

adriana and melissa did the same and they started

dancing HIPHOP]]]

Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor

My swagger's in check

Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor

I got in check

Swagger jagger, swagger jagger

You should get some of your own

Count that money, get your game on

You're a hater, just let it go

Swagger jagger, swagger jagger

You should get some of your own

Count that money, get your game on

Get your game on, get your game on

You can't stop shoutin' at me,

hollin' at me,

be what I be

You can't stop looking at,

so get off of my way

You can't stop youtubin' me,

on repeat, running this beat

You can't stop this one is a me,

I'm laughing all the way

Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor

My swagger's in check

Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor

I got in check

Swagger jagger, swagger jagger

You should get some of your own

Count that money, get your game on

You're a hater, just let it go

Swagger jagger, swagger jagger

You should get some of your own

Count that money, get your game on

Get your game on, get your game on

All haters, kiss kiss

I see you later

[[[[loren blowed rebecca a kiss rebecca rolled her eyes]]]

Hi haters

It was very, very, very nice to meet you

Get on the floor

Get, get, get

Get on the floor

Get on the floor

I got it in check

Get on the floor

Get on the floor

My swagger's in check

Get on the floor

Get on the floor

I got it in check

[[[[loren leaned againts zoey and melissa and adriana were on the ground

sitting]]]]]

eddie: woww loren

loren: thnx alot eddie

crowd: more more more more more

rebecca: NO ITS ALL ABOUT ME!

loren: well..alright

Baby I got love for thee

So deep inside of me I don't know where to start

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I love you more than anything

But the words can't even touch what's in my heart

No, no

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

When I try to explain it I be sounding insane

The words don't ever come out right

I get all tongue tied (and twisted)

I can't explain what I'm (feeling)

And I say baby, baby, baby

(Baby I) oh baby, oh baby, my baby

(Baby I) oh baby, baby I

(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby

Baby I'm so down for you

No matter what you do, (real talk), I'll be around (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Oh baby

See baby I been feelin' you

Before I even knew what feelings were about

Oh baby

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy

Words don't ever come out right

I get all tongue tied (and twisted)

I can't explain what (I'm feeling)

And I say baby baby, baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, oh baby, my baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I

All I'm tryna say is you're my everything (baby)

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby

Straight up, you got me,

All in, how could I not be,

I sure hope you know (I sure hope you know)

If it's even possible, I love you more

Than the word love can say it (say it)

It's better not explaining

That's why I keep saying... Baby I

Oh baby, oh baby, my baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I

All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby

Baby

Baby, baby

(Baby I) oh baby, oh baby, my baby

(Baby I) oh baby, baby I

All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby

Baby, baby

loren: hahahha now let see who wins

eddie: lo?

loren walked of staige

loren: yeah

eddie: who should i pick?

loren: who is the best

eddie: rebecca her song is stupid but her voice not

loren: you"re right you got to choose her

loren thoughts: so i can beat the living shit out of her

at home

eddie:okay can u talk to her backstaige?

loren: yeah sure

loren thoughts: so i can punch her face into pieces

rebecca walked in and so did loren

rebecca slapped loren in the face

loren did not want to do anything dangerous

so she did black widow

loren lets go and says:

dont fuck with me

eddie: not a good plan to send u guys backstaige

loren: im gonna eat you're head!

eddie: yeah lo-...what iew damnit loren thats just

rebecca: you're right eddie i am not so dirty as loren

loren: OKAY THATS IT!

WHAT IS LOREN GONNA DO? OR IS THIS ZOEY?

NOPE ITS LOREN -_-

WELL till the next time

at hollywood heights s2

love it ^.^

do things

xxx

jerseylicious


End file.
